just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Yui Hirasawa
Yui Hirasawa 'is the lead guitarist and main vocalist of the Light Music Club and their club's band, Afterschool Tea Time. She is the main protagonist of ''K-ON!. Appearance Yui has shoulder length, thick medium brown hair, mostly accessorized with two yellow hair pins. Yui has an average chest size, though she may sometimes feel insecure about it and is dismayed when she and Ritsu found out that Mio (and Tsumugi) is a bit more "mature" than her's (this would later happen with Azusa as well). Much like Mio, she prefers pants over skirts. Yui is relatively fashion-conscious and prefers styles featured in teen magazines. She also wears casual clothes such as shorts and t-shirts at home. Yui's height is 156 cm, standing at 5'2" and her weight is 50 kg (110 lb). Apparently her metabolism is quite fast, as she does not appear to gain any weight, no matter how many food she eats, a thing which Mio and Tsumugi are sometimes jealous of. She also has the second largest hands in the series, after Mio. Personality be Added... Personal Info Yui is apparently not good at any sort of subject, as she tends to lose focus and forget to study, as well as forgetting to do her homeworks and projects at times. Humorously, she is bad at all sort of educational subjects, though she will try her best to pass regardless if she has to stay up late at night to make sure she doesn't fail or if she has to go to school on weekends to make up for her bad grades. Her room is always clean, due to her younger sister, Ui Hirasawa, cleaning it when she can't or forgets to do so, which she commonly does. When Ui is not around to clean it, her room is mostly littered with her clothes and items, though the only object she ever organizes and cleans is her guitar. Yui likes small cute things and keeps stuffed toys and such in her room. Her room is painted in girly pastel and pink tones. Yui is a bit okay when it comes to sports, so long as she can do it, though she hates getting tired. She also lazes around at home when spending her time alone. Much like everyone else, she commutes to school by walking (running, because she tends to oversleep and be late). Yui has no experience with any sort of instrumental, excluding the castanets, which she knew how to play back in kindergarten, though after joining the Light Music Club and chose the role of being the lead guitarist, she learned how to read sheet music and how to play her guitar. Mio Akiyama, her friend and fellow Light Music Club member, was the one who taught her. Her dwelling is a single-family detached home. Yui's birthday is on November 27 and her zodiac sign is a Sagittarius. Yui's family consists of four family members; her, her younger sister and parents. Though mostly she and Ui are the ones in their house due to Yui's father being a worker for a trading company, who gets a lot of overseas assignments and tends to be absent. Because their mother often travels overseas too, helping their father with his work, both her and Ui spend most of their time together. Background be Added... Story be Added... Relationships be Added... Trivia *The kanji of her given name (唯) has the reading "tada", which is a word meaning "only; merely; just; simply"; as in "She is the only one who can do that." *The Light Music Club is the first school club Yui has ever joined in her life. *Yui does not follow any particular style and she is not picky when listening to music. As long as she likes it, anything is OK. *Her blood type is "O". *Her guitar is a Gibson Pre-'08 Les Paul Standard in Heritage Cherry Sunburst. She uses D'Addario EXL145 strings on it, oddly heavy strings for her and the music she plays. Of course, being Yui, she likely has no idea there are different sizes of strings, as she didn't even know they had to be changed. **In the manga, its pickup selector switch is always set to the "Treble" position, which means only the Bridge Pickup is being used, which is usually well suited for lead guitar. **In the anime, it's always set to the middle position, which uses both pickups, giving a more full sound, well suited for the low, Power Chord-heavy riffs Yui tends to play. **She named her guitar "Giita'''", which literally means "guitar". *It is revealed that Yui does not know what a "White Christmas" is. She only found out about it from when she was six years old from Ui, who was five years old back then. *Yui is known to drool sometimes when sleeping. Category:K-ON! Character